Sailor Moon Forever
by menLOVEmen
Summary: oOo Ancienne version de "Sailor Moon Altered Destiny". oOo La bataille n'est pas terminée... Les progénitures du Mal sont nées et le combat va reprendre. La mission de cette nouvelle menace : venger la mort de Faunéus en tuant les guerrières...
1. NéoGraal

**_Néo-Graal_**

**Note : Cette histoire se passe peu de temps après que Shadow Galaxia soit partie reconduire les Star Seeds qu'elle avait volée sur leurs planètes respectives. **

Le Mal a été vaincu. Plus aucune menace ne pèse sur la belle ville de Tokyo. La paix est enfin là, une paix durable que rien ne semble pouvoir troubler.

Bourdu et Bunny peuvent enfin s'aimer sans crainte d'être séparés. On peut dire que pour eux, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Depuis qu'ils ont découvert leur amour, ils n'ont eu que des ennuis. Mais maintenant, ils sont tranquilles.

A part ça, tout le groupe a passé des vacances de rêves dans un état d'allégresse quasi permanente. C'était comme si ils profitaient de chaque minute comme la dernière, comme si la paix était une période éphémère et qu'elles essayaient d'en saisir chaque bride pour la vivre le plus intensément possible. Peut-être n'ont-elles pas tort après tout, car la paix précède toujours une nouvelle guerre, c'est bien connu...

***

Après ce temps de repos bien mérité, les cours ont repris. Cela fait un mois. Nous sommes donc en octobre. Les journées se rafraîchissent mais le soleil persiste alors tout le monde pense naturellement à un bel été indien. C'est assez motivant pour aller travailler. Il est clair que c'est mieux que de la pluie et du brouillard.

Dans le cadre d'un projet pour le cours sur le Japon, une visite au musée a été organisée dans la section « mythes et légendes du Japon antique ». Le jour J, toute la classe est conduite en bus au musée. La visite est libre. La classe se sépare par affinité. Bunny, Molly, Mathilda et Marcy se mettent évidemment ensemble. Si vous vous demandez où est Raya, rappelez-vous qu'elle est n'est pas dans la même école. Donc, pas de jolies vestiges pour elle. Ah ! C'est dur la vie !

Il ne faut pas non plus déprimer. Le groupe tronqué profite donc de la visite. Une visite magnifique d'ailleurs, avec des effets pyrotechniques, sons et lumières. La totale quoi ! Les vases sot somptueux en eux-mêmes mais les effets de lumière es mettent encore plus en valeur. Des dieux les plus bienfaisants au plus malveillants, elles les observent tous à travers les représentations qu'en ont fait les Anciens. Il est vrai qu'aucun ne leur fait spécialement d'effet. En effet des bons et des méchants, elles ont croisé pas mal. Et des vrais. Alors, en voir sur des vestiges du passé, ce n'est pas spécialement effrayant. 

Enfin... Sauf un... Dans une salle à lui tout seul, sa représentation repose au milieu de la pièce. Des lumières sombres tournent, faisant danser les ombres sur cet effrayante urne.

« A ton tour de lire Mathilda ! lance Bunny.

_ Ok ! Alors, voyons voir... Qui es-tu toi ? Ah ça y est ! Faunéus, démon mythologique. Il avait un grand pouvoir sur la faune et la flore. Il terrorisait la petite ville qu'était Tokyo au Moyen-Age. 

_Maints chevaliers l'ont affronté. Beaucoup ont péri, les autres gravement blessé. Les combattants se sont succédés sans qu'aucun n'arrive à la terrasser. Las de ces échecs, les plus grands mages du monde se sont réunis. Ils ont réussi à le vaincre et l'ont brûlé. Son enveloppe physique était réduite en cendre mais son esprit vivait encore. C'est pour cela que selon la légende ses cendres sont enfermées dans cette urne funéraire ainsi que son âme qui a été scellée par la magie._

_ Waouh ! souffle Marcy. C'est sûrement l'histoire la plus troublante qu'on ait lu !

_ Ça, c'est clair ! ajoute Bunny en frissonnant. J'en ai encore froid ans le dos. Allez, on s'en va !

_ Attendez, interpelle Molly. Il a un truc de gravé sur le vase. Je vous le lis. C'est dans un japonais ancestral. (Les filles la dévisage) Ben quoi, je m'ennuyais, alors je l'ai appris ! En tout cas, ils s'y sont bien pris, c'est très bien écrit. Admirablement bien gravé. Bon, je m'égare. Alors : _Impudents, l'âme du Démon enfermé dans cette prison de terre cuite pourrait se libérer. Les écrits annoncent que Le Pêcheur viendra dans un temps futur et libérera le Mal. Alors, le monde tremblera. Seule la plus pure des Lumières pourra le vaincre en naissant une deuxième fois. Le Futur ne peut être changé mais le pire doit être évité_.

_ Je suis morte de peur ! tremble Bunny. Allez, on s'en va, je me sens mal !

_ Ok, Princesse ! la charrie Marcy. Après vous, Lady !

_ Je dis pas non ! J'ai vraiment un mauvais contact avec Faunéus. »

C'était la dernière salle. Une porte de sortie se tend devant eux. Bunny va tourner la poignée quand sa broche se détache de son noeud de tenue d'écolière et tombe par terre. Elle s'ouvre alors et se met à briller. La lumière atteint l'urne mais rebondit sur une sorte d'aura de fumée noire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lâche Bunny, abasourdie. C'est nouveau ça ? Non, dites-moi que c'est pas ce que je pense. »

Elle ramasse sa broche d'une main tremblante. Des larmes tombent sur le métal doré.

« Hé Bunny ! lance Mathilda. Fais pas cette tête ! Bon, d'accord, ta broche vient de nous informer que la magie était bien là-dessous, mais ça veut pas dire que les combats vont recommencer.

_ Laisse-moi rire ! T'as vu ce que viens de le lire Molly ! On est bonne pour se battre encore ! Tout va recommencer ! Ça ne finira jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends ! »

Elle tombe à genoux, en sanglots.

« Mais non, ça va pas forcément recommencer ! Après tout, Molly c'est peut-être trompé !

_ Mais non, je ne me...

_ (_Mathilda, tout bas_) Eh ! Tais-toi ! Elle a pas besoin de ça ! (Tout haut !) Elle est pas infaillible !

_ Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu sais, j'ai un pourcentage d'erreur de 0.01 % à mes examens ! Alors, j'ai peut-être mal traduit un déterminant ou une apostrophe...

_ (_Mathilda, la coupe, encore tout bas_) Tu ne nous aides pas là ! ! ! ! Ne dis plus rien ! ! ! »

Molly acquiesce et ne dit plus rien. Mathilda aidée de Marcy, réconforte la princesse Sérénité, qui a bien besoin d'un gros câlin en ce moment. Après un moment, elle reprend confiance en elle. Les quatre filles sortent par la fameuse porte et débouchent dans le hall. Elles sortent pour attendre le reste de la classe dehors. Aucune ne reparle de l'incident pour ne pas bouleverser un peu plus Bunny.

Il faudra pourtant bien en reparler. Car les prophéties se réalisent toujours. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand... Et si on ne prend pas de dispositions...

***

Après leurs visites, la classe est rentrée pour l'après-midi. Le sujet des cours était de préparer des exposés sur la visite par groupes et par thème. Notre petite troupe a choisi les dieux fondateurs. Elles ont travaillé consciencieusement sous la tutelle de la brillante Molly. A la sortie des cours, elles ont bien avancé.

Elles ont bien mérité une petite pause au bar de Tommy. Raya les rejoint. Ca bar tenu par le blondinet qui fait craquer Marcy est souvent leur point de ralliement. Bunny l'adore parce qu'il y de très bonnes glaces et de succulentes pâtisseries.

Elles se sont installées à une table entourée par un fauteuil. Elles discutent de leur visite et racontent ce qu'elles ont vu à Raya.

« J'aurais bien aimé être là. J'aurais pu faire peur à Bunny ! ! ! Hein ?

_ Ouais, si tu veux, répond mollement Bunny.

_ Hé ! Ça va pas ? s'inquiète subitement la jeune fille. Tu ne me sautes pas à la gorge ?

_ Pas envie.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclame Tommy qui arrive à leur table.

_ Bonjour ! répondent les filles en cœur, excepté une qui joue sans conviction avec une paille.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

_ Un diabolo Fraise !

_ Un Indien !

_ Une grenadine !

_ Un jus d'orange !

_ Un verre d'eau....

_ Bunny, te ne prends ta glace préférée et tes gâteaux que tu adores tant ? Si tu ne manges plus, on va faire faillite. Tu ne veux vraiment pas contribuer à nous rémunérer en vidant nos frigos ?

_ Pas faim...

_ Bon, ben, j'insiste pas ! Je vais chercher les consos des autres et je vais appeler un créancier. »

Les quatre jeunes filles pouffent de rire en se cachant, mais voyant Bunny ainsi, Marcy demande :

« Dis-nous ce qui te tracasse, s'il te plaît. J'ai une vague idée pas vague du tout de ce que c'est.

_ Ben, vous avez raconté la visite à Raya jusqu'à la dernière salle. Il va donc falloir en venir à cette menace et rien que d'y penser, ça me déprime.

_ Ben, c'était ce à quoi je pensais. Bunny, tu vas déprimer, mais on doit lui en parler.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors, dans cette salle, il y avait une urne ... »

Elle lui raconte, aidées par ses amies. Raya écoute attentivement. Une fois terminé, elle dit :

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer d'interroger les esprits du feu, ce soir. Je leur demanderai aussi si Bunny va maigrir en arrêtant de se goinfrer de gâteaux.

_ Raya...

_ Oui ?

_ Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Je suis peut-être déprimé mais je via pas te louper si tu continues.

_ Ah ! Madame se réveille ! Tommy, apporte la remorque de glace !

_ Trop, c'est trop ! ! ! Rrrrr, tu vas voir ! ! ! »

Elle couche son amie sur la banquette et fait mine de l'étrangler. Celle-ci répond en lui tirant la langue. Ce n'est pas la première chamaillerie entre elles, ni la dernière. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de dégâts. De toute façon, sous ses apparences de lutte incessante, se cache une amitié très forte et indestructible. D'ailleurs, il en est de même avec tous les membres du groupe.

Mais cette urne ne va-t-elle pas altérer ce bonheur ambiant qui règne ?

***

23h00, Musée de Tokyo

Toutes les portes sont fermées depuis longtemps. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Pourtant, quelqu'un est dans ce musée. Ces amis l'appellent « Le Pêcheur », parce qu'il commet un péché à chaque qu'il vole une pièce de grande valeur, mais aussi pour sa manière de voler. Tous ces larcins reposent sur un crochet de canne à pêche multi-usage. Il l'a utilisé pour entrer et va encore se servir de lui pour voler la plus précieuse du musée : L'urne de Faunéus.

Il se rend dans la pièce et observe la pièce :

« C'est du beau travail. Ça va me rapporter une fortune au marché noir. En plus, avec la légende, les adeptes du mysticisme vont se l'arracher. »

Il sort son crochet et l'accroche à une chaînette.

« Allez, Faunéus, viens voit Papa ! Papa, il veut aller draguer les minettes au Bahamas et il a besoin de toi pour ça ! »

Il lance son instrument et agrippe la brèche entre le couvercle et la vase mortuaire.

« Bingo ! Allez, maintenant, je te ramène. Les rayons de sécurité ne me résisteront pas ! On ne m'appelle « Le pêcheur » pour rien ! »

Il enroule la chaînette autour de sa main, augmentant la pression de la chaîne. Quand celle-ci est tendue, il en sort une deuxième et la lance. Malheur ! Elle touche le rayon rouge et déclenche l'alarme. Il est pris. Il entend déjà les gardes arriver. Il doit s'enfuir. Il sort une plus gosse chaîne avec un énorme hameçon et la lance au velux du plafond. Il applique une pression et celui-ci s'ouvre. Il le ramène et le relance. Il teste la solidité et une fois sûre, il grimpe sur cette échelle improvisée.

Il sent une pression qui le retient. Il jette un coup d'œil. Trop tard ! Faunéus ne l'emmènera pas dans les îles paradisiaques. Sa petite chaînette qu'il a oublié de défaire a trop tiré sur le vase. Vlan ! Le vase se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol. Tant pis ! La richesse s'envole, au propre comme au figuré. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Il sort dans la nuit étoilée et détale en quatrième vitesse.

Serait-ce un cri qu'il entend ? Ça doit être le vent. Impossible, il n'y pas de vent.

« Après tout, j'ai peut-être libéré Faunéus. Il va revenir hanter ce monde. Ah la la, j'ai l'esprit trop fertile. J'arriverai presque à me faire douter. »

Un cri de bête sauvage et un intense bruissement de feuilles venant de là où il était encore quelques minutes auparavant retentit alors. Il réprime un cri de peu et accélère le mouvement. 

Il n'a plus qu'une envie à présent, quitter cette ville. Il est terrorisé et il a raison...

***

Au même moment, chez Raya

« Esprits du feu, je vous invoque ! »

Raya lance un rectangle de papier avec des incantations dans le feu. Les flammes s'intensifient.

« Répondez à mon appel et montrez-moi ce que mes yeux ne peuvent voir ! »

Elle joint ses deux mains, relevant index et majeur vers le plafond. Elle les tend ensuite vers le brasier et ferme les yeux. Elle voit alors le feu qui se matérialise dans son esprit. Il s'éteint rapidement. Une autre image s'impose alors. Une salle plongée dans le noir. En son centre, une urne étrangement éclairée. Elle en déduit que c'est celle du démon. Elle distingue une sphère d'énergie autour. Un champ d'énergie protecteur, sans doute. Il y a donc quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelque chose qui a besoin d'être fait prisonnier. Soudain, elle voit l'une vaciller. Que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il....

« Aaaah ! ! ! ! »

Ramenée brusquement à la réalité, elle voit sa robe de prêtresse qui a pris feu. Elle se lève brusquement et se met à courir en hurlant autour de la pièce. En agissant ainsi, elle attise le feu qui se répand.

Heureusement, son grand-père arrive avec un pichet de thé glacé qu'il lui avait préparé. Constatant les dégâts, il consent à sacrifier la boisson et lance le nectar sur sa robe. Le feu est éteint. 

Raya s'arrête et se laisse tomber sur le sol :

« Merci grand-père ! Sans toi, j'aurais fini en combustible !

_ De rien ma petite Raya. Je venais justement t'apporter ce thé glacé pour te désaltérer. Je suis tombé à pic. Malheureusement, il n'en reste pas une goutte.

_ Je t'en remercie encore. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, j'étais trop absorbé.

_ Dorénavant, je te laisserai de l'eau à portée de main. Je voudrais que tu finisses en Jeanne d'Arc.

_ Merci grand-père. Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche parce que ça commence à coller. Puis j'irais me doucher. Si je ne te revois pas, je te souhaite bonne nuit. »

Elle se relève et lui fait un bisou. Puis elle sort. Il attend d'entendre couler l'eau et interroge les esprits du feu à son tour pour savoir ce qui a tant monopolisé l'esprit de l'être la plus chère à son coeur. Il voit la même chose qu'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la réalité et comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose.

« Elle va devoir endosser à nouveau son costume de guerrière. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je ne dois pas parler trop fort. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je connais son secret... »

***

« Passons aux informations régionales. Une infraction a été commise au musée de Tokyo. L'incident s'est produit dans la section « mythes et légendes du Japon antique ». Rien n'a été volé mais une urne a été brisée. Le voleur s'est enfuit, sans doute surpris par les alarmes. 

C'est après que la scène devient assez étrange. Les gardes ont été retrouvés inconscient autour des débris avec des traces de lacérations. On a retrouvés dans des analyses qui leur ont été faites les traces d'une plante vénéneuse. C'est comme si un fauve les avait attaqué et que ses pattes avaient déchargé une sorte de venin végétal. Troublant, certes, mais cela coïncide avec la légende liée à cet urne. En effet, elle renfermerait l'essence d'un démon ancestral appelé Faunéus... »

Raya manque de lâcher son café tant elle est surprise. Alors, ce qu'elle a un c'était...

« Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'en parle aux autres. S'il est revenu à la vie, il va falloir le renvoyer d'où il vient. »

Elle saute de son siège, vide son café dans l'évier.

« Après tout, je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça ! »

Elle part en courant, se faisant même pas attention à son grand-père qui la suit es yeux :

« Alors, le Mal est là. Que les esprits te protègent, ma petite Raya Hino »

Il entend un bruit de tissu e trente secondes plus tard, il la voit ressortir.

« Je dois partir ! C'est TRES important !

_ Je sais. Vas-y et prends soin de temps.

_ Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

_ Tu as carte blanche. Reviens entière, c'est la seule condition.

_ J'essaierais... »

Il la regarde disparaître puis se dirige vers la cuisine. Il tombe sur les infos locales. Il s'arrête un instant devant l'écran :

« Si l'on s'en tient à la légende, un des magiciens assez impétueux qui a participé à son emprisonnement dans cette urne lui a dit que la seule chose qui pourrait le vaincre était le Saint-Graal que les chevaliers d'Europe recherchait avidement... 

_ Alors, c'est contre toi qu'elles vont se battre. Sache que tu n'as aucune chance. Elles vont te ratatiner ! ! ! »

Sur ces mots, il joint le geste à la parole en écrasant une punaise.

***

Les filles avaient prévus de se retrouver au bar la matin pour reparler d'une éventuelle menace. Elles les retrouvent donc comme convenue toutes ici. Elle s'assoit avec elle. Toutes sont déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

« Vous pensez qu'on doit alerter Frédérique, Mylène, Sylvana et Olivia.

_ Non, lance Bunny ferme. Il faut qu'on le fasse seules. Elles ont le droit à la paix elles aussi.

_ Quoi ? s'emporte Mathilda. Droit à la paix ? On y a autant le droit qu'elles. Pourquoi elles et pas nous ?

_ Mais je veux impliquer le moins de personnes possibles. A chaque combat, on risque nos vies...

_ Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu nous envoies nous cinq pour les protéger. On a moins d'importance, c'est ça ? ? ! ! On peut servir impunément de chair à canon ? ? ? ! ! !

_ Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Oh mon dieu, j'ai si peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je tiens à ce monde comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Et l'idée que tout repose sur nos épaules me terrorise. Si on fait une seule erreur, ce sera la fin. Ce que j'ai dit était idiot, pardonne-moi. Oh, je suis désolée ! »

Elle éclate en sanglots. Mathilda se sent alors toute petite d'avoir réagi ainsi. Elle a honte d'elle. Elle attrape Bunny dans ses bras et éclate en sanglot à son tour.

« Excuse-moi, princesse ! Je m'en veux ! parvient-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

_ Non, c'est ma faute ! J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Il faut les appeler. C'est ensemble que nous sommes les plus fortes. On va aller au musée et le trouver ! »

En disant ces mots, elle a repris confiance en elle et a séché ses pleurs. Elle se lève et pose une main sur la table.

« Avec moi, les filles ?

_ OUI ! ! ! crient-elles en choeur.

_ Alors, c'est parti ! »

Tommy les regardent partir, incrédules, tout en continuant à essuyer ses verres.

« Je sais pas ce qu'elles ont, mais ça a l'air de leur tenir à cœur ! »

Il ne croit pas si bien dire.

***

Le musée entourée de barrières. Son accès est interdit au public. Une équipe de télé est là et une journaliste est en train de parler dans un micro.

« Oh non ! Y manquait pus que ça ! Ça va pas nous arranger ! s'inquiète Molly.

_ Ben, va falloir faire avec, réplique Marcy. Moi, je viens d'avoir Frédo sur mon portable. Elles arrivent toutes les quatre d'ici un moment. Elle sont à l'autre bout de la ville. Elles demandent qu'on les attende avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ On devrait y aller en repérage, vous ne pensez pas ? demande Raya.

_ Moi, je veux bien, répond Molly. Mais on est pas prêtes d'entrer.

_ On pourrait passer par la porte coupe-feu...

_ Mais elle ne marche que de l'intérieur. Comment veux-tu... Non, tu ne vas pas ...

_ Ben si. Faut bien que ça serve.

_ Quoi qui sert à quoi ? les interromps Bunny. Je comprends rien !

_ Je vais utiliser un sort pour déverrouiller la porte.

_ Ben, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

_ Ben, j attendais ça ! Le feu vert de madame la Reine ! »

La troupe se dirige discrètement vers cette porte sans attirer les regards. Raya prend la tête du cortège et sort un papier de sa poche recouvert d'écriture en japonais. Elle l'applique vivement sur la porte en récitant :

« Esprits du feu, je vous invoque. Ouvrez-nous les portes que nos faiblesses humaines ne peuvent ouvrir ! »

Pour toute réponse, un vent chaud les traverse et la porte s'ouvre doucement.

« Vous voyez, y'a qu'à demander ! Allez, après vous, très chères !

_ Mais je n'en ferai rien, minaude Molly. Entrez, je vous en prie !

_ Comme vous l'entendez très chère ! »

Elles entrent finalement toutes les deux ne même temps en pouffant. Elles sont très vite suivies par les autres. Elles entendent la porte de refermer d'un bruit sec mais ne semblent pas s'en inquiéter.

« Bon, ben, direction la galerie des horreurs, annonce Bunny. Si je me souviens bien, c'est par là ! »

Elle part suivis de près par ses amies. Que vont-elle rencontrer ?

***

« Bon, Bunny, tu sais où c'est ou pas ! On a visité la plupart des galeries mais celle qui nous intéresse.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Soit, je t'accorde que la révolution française ou l'art gréco-romain est passionnant, mais ce n'est pas le but de notre incartade.

_ C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Ah ! C'est facile de dénigrer mon sens de l'orientation !

_ On ne peut pas dénigrer ce que tu n'as pas, ne moque Raya. C'est la quatrième fois qu'on revient à ce couloir. Et puis... Oh mon dieu ! Tu as employé dénigrer ! ! ! Tu as appris un nouveau mot ! ! ! C'est magnifique !

_ Tu vas voir si je connais de nouveaux mots ! »

Elle lui saute dessus et la plaque à terre et commence à essayer de la frapper. Raya lui attrape les bras en lui tirant la langue.

« Bon, on va vous laisser, lâche Molly en baillant. Ciao ! Vous venez, vous deux ?

_ Ouais, on te suit ! approuve Marcy. Elles deviennent lassantes toutes les deux. »

Elles partent sans un mot de plus. Raya et Bunny les regardent partir, interloquées, en oubliant même de se battre. Quand elles disparaissent à un angle, elles se relèvent brusquement et partent en courant en hurlant :

« Attendez-nous ! ! ! »

**********************

Après une heure trente à piétiner dans les couloirs, elles sont finalement arrivées à la salle sur les mythes japonais. C'est les pieds en feu d'avoir trop marchés qu'elle traverse à nouveau cette salle. Elles arrivent après quelques temps dans la salle tant redoutée. Elles trouvent un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'œuvre. Elle ne sont qu'à moitié surprise de trouver les gardes censés la protéger inconscients et marqués d'immondes griffures.

« Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir attendre les autres, lance Molly qui s'est approchée. Ces marques sont comment dire... « fraîches ». Il ne doit pas être loin.

_ Bien joué, jeune fille, je suis en effet bien là. Je vous attendais. Je savais que vous viendriez me trouver. Je vous aurais cru plus rapide cependant... »

Les filles lèvent les yeux vers le plafond et le voit accroché comme une araignée. Il se laisse tomber devant elles. Son visage est celui d'un tigre aux traits humains. Sa chevelure et un mélange de crin et de lianes. Ses bras à l'aspect très musclés sont en fait un entremêlement de branches charnues. Ces mains sont telles des serres d'aigles. Ses griffes sont acérés et d'un tranchant mortel. Son torse et son ventre qui semblent humains sont pris dans une cuirasse noire qui fait ressortir son aura maléfique. Ses jambes, sont, de la même manière que ces bras un enchevêtrement de bois. Ses pieds sont deux sabots puissants. Sur tout son corps s'étend par endroit des amas de mousse, recouvrant sa cuirasse, tantôt au niveau de son flanc ou de son échine

Voilà l'horrible tableau que représente Faunéus.

« Alors, c'est toi Faunéus ? lance Bunny. Très bien. Je suppose que tu veux terroriser le monde à nouveau.

_ Tu es meilleure pour la déduction que pour l'orientation. Et toi, que veux-tu ?

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions. Je te propose quelque chose : on te remet dans une rune pour le restant de l'éternité. Je suppose que ça ne te convient pas.

_ En effet.

_ Dans, ce cas, tu m'en vois désolé, on va devoir t'empêcher de nuire. »

_( Je__ vais traduire les formules de l'anglais comme elles devraient être en français, en essayant de ne pas faire une traduction trop littérale)_

Elle décroche sa broche et crie :

« Les Guerrières de la Lune reprennent du service. Lune Eternelle, transforme-moi ! 

_ A nous ! enchaîne Molly. (elle attrape son sceptre) Pouvoir du cristal de Mercure, transforme-moi !

_ Pouvoir du cristal de Mars, transforme-moi !

_ Pouvoir du cristal de Jupiter, transforme-moi !

_ Pouvoir du cristal de Vénus, transforme-moi ! »

Les revoilà sur le devant de la scène. Chacun reprend son flambeau de guerrière en uniforme. Représentante présente du Millenium d'Argent passé se battant pour assurer le futur de Cristal Tokyo, elles sont prêtes à affronter celui qui menace la paix.

« Tu troubles l'ordre et massacre les innocents sans scrupules. En altérant l'état de paix que nous avons établi, tu es une menace ! Nous devons donc t'empêcher de nuire. Je suis Sailor Moon et au nom de la lune, je vais te punir !

_ Ça j'en doute ! Que la flore se déchaîne ! »

Des racines sortent soudain su sol au niveau des guerrières, les emprisonnant.

« Alors, on déchante maintenant qu'on voit que c'est difficile.

_ Sûrement pas ! crie Molly »

Elle parvient à desserrer ses bras et à attaquer les lianes de Raya.

« Rhapsodie aquatique de Mercule ! »

Les liens de la fille se rétractent sous la puissance de l'eau. Elle tombe sur le sol.

« Vas-y Raya ! Brûles-les !

_ Je vais m'en faire une joie ! Flèche enflammée de Mars! »

Elle forme un arc de flamme et lance avec plusieurs flèches. Les végétaux se consument aussitôt et tombent en cendres grises.

« Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein ? lance Sailor Moon.

_ Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, pour vous tester. Ce n'était rien. Maintenant, vous allez périr. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous racontez quelque chose.

_ Oh ! Une histoire ! jase Mathilda. Dire qu'on a oublié les mouchoirs. Mince alors !

_ Ton insolence te perdra. Ecoute donc avant que je ne refasse ton joli minois.

_ Bon abrège !

_ Si tu me laissais parler, nous aurions déjà fini. Alors, voilà. Quand les magiciens m'ont enfermé là-dedans (il désigne l'urne), l'un d'eux, très impétueux, m'a expliqué que la seule chose qui aurait pu me vaincre définitivement était la Coupe Sacrée.

_ La... Coupe Sacrée ! suffoque Molly.

_ Oui, tout à fait. Celle-ci même que vous avez possédée il y a quelques années de cela et que votre pseudo princesse a jeté à l'ennemi.

_ Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! crache Jupiter en se jetant sur lui. »

Le démon plie sa jambe et la frappe de plein fouet. Elle tombe à terre, plus que sonnée.

« C'en ait trop ! s'emporte Bunny. Tu as beau dire que seul le Graal peut te vaincre, moi je n'y crois pas. On va voir si tu résistes à nos attaques.

_ Bien dit ! acquiesce Molly. A moi de jouer ! Rhapsodie Aquatique de Mercure ! »

Une harpe d'eau qui envoie des effluves d'eau.

« Flèche Enflammée de Mars ! »

Un arc ardent lançant des flèches de feu.

« Evolution du Chêne de Jupiter ! »

Une décharge de foudre dans sa main qui part rencontrer l'ennemi

« Beauté et amour de Vénus ! »

Un cœur d'énergie jaune lancé comme un boomerang. 

Les attaques partent et rentrent en collision avec Faunéus d'une intense explosion. Les filles sont légèrement repoussés pendant que Faunéus travers le mur et se retrouve sous la lumière du jour.

Sans perdre une seconde, les guerrières sortent par le trou béant fait par le monstre. Toutes, exceptée Bunny.

« Hé ! Je suis coincé, mais ailes prennent trop de place ! »

En effet, les grandes ailes blanches dans son dos l'empêchent de sortir.

« Attends voir ! Eclair Suprême, agis tout de suite ! »

Avec son attaque de base, Marcy agrandit la brèche, permettent à leur leader de sortir. Celle-ci se rue dehors et sort son sceptre. Elle fixe Faunéus. Par endroit, le mousse se détache sur son visage et tombe sur le sol. Quelques traces de brûlures laissées par les attaques ornent ses bras de bois.

« C'est tout ce que vous pouvez me faire ? ricane-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

_ Non, c'est pas tout ! annonce Bunny en pointant son sceptre vers lui. Si tu as souffert de ces attaques, ça va être bien pire ! Silver Moon ! Crystal ower Kiss ! »

Un flot de rayons purificateurs part de la pointe de son sceptre qui s'illumine. Elles se joignent en un torrent de lumière qui englobe le monstre. Celui-ci hurle et tombe à genoux. La partie semble gagnée mais pourtant il résiste. Il lutte contre cet immense pouvoir. Il parvient à se relever et à tendre ses bras vers Bunny. Des tiges de lierre sortent de ses épaules et s'enroule sur ses bras avant de foncer Sailor Moon. Ils la frappent violemment et lui font lâcher son sceptre. L'attaque s'arrête aussitôt. Le bâton part sur le bitume d'un côté et Sailor Moon de l'autre. Tout le monde se regroupe autour d'elle.

« Ça va aller ?

_ Arf, j'ai connu mieux, répond la blessée en grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je survivrai. Par contre, lui...

_ Quoi lui ? s'enquiert Faunéus. Lui, il a survécu à ta plus puissante attaque, donc lui, tu peux pas le vaincre. Et d'ailleurs je vais encore réduire tes chances. »

Il renvoie ses lianes, mais cette fois sur le sceptre qui repose sur le sol. Il les enroule autour et ramène l'instrument vers lui. Il réintègre ses végétaux et le prend dans sa main.

« Alors, c'est ça le bâton de lune. C'est mignon. Tu fais aussi la majorette avec ?

_ Rends-le moi ou sinon ...

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas envoyer tes pom-pom girls au front et les laisser se faire décimer. Allons, princesse, rends-toi à l'évidence, tu as perdu.

_ Non, je n'ai pas...

_ Oh si ! Regarde ! »

Il prend le sceptre à deux mains et le brise tout bonnement en deux.

« Noooooooon !

_ Oh que si ! »

Il le laisse tombe et piétine la sphère rose entourée de métal doré qui le surmonte. Ses immondes sabots le réduisent en miettes.

« C'est pas possible ! souffle Bunny, horrifiée. Tout ne pas se terminer comme ça.

_ Se terminer ? Mais rien n'est fini ! »

Il se lance alors sur Bunny, repoussant ses quatre acolytes contre les journalistes qui arrivent pour filmer la scène. Une fois devant Bunny, Il l'attrape à la gorge et la soulève de terre. Ses griffes effleurent sa gorge.

« Tu vois que tout n'est pas terminé. Il faut encore que je détruise toi aussi, comme cet immondice qui traîne par terre. (Il désigne les débris du bâton). Mais je te réservé un sort différent. Je pourrai te briser également mais tu mérites bien mieux. Tu vas mourir de peur avant de rendre ton dernier souffle. A toi ma belle ! »

Il pose le plat de sa main sur le cœur de Sailor Moon et quand il la retire, une araignée s'y trouve.

« Bon voyage parmi les morts, princesse Sérénité ! »

***

La veuve noire tourne autour de son cœur. Elle marche lentement, circulant autour de son organe vital. Bunny tremble de tous ses membres.

« Du calme, voyons, si tu bouges trop, tu vas la provoquer et elle va te piquer.

_ Arrête, hurle Mathilda. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Beauté et...

_ Tttt ! Vilaine fille ! Si tu fais cela, tu sais que je vais accélérer les choses et demander à mon amie d'en finir plus vite. »

Mathilda arrête son attaque, frustrée.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! Maintenant, assistons à la fin de l'Eternelle Sailor Moon. A toi de jouer chérie. »

L'arachnide se place sur le cœur et émet un léger bruit avant... Qu'une lame d'épée ne la plante et l'envoie dans un même mouvement se planter dans le mur le plus proche.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Cercle de glace, gèle !

_ Globe de Pluton, roule !

_ Cercle de feu, brûle ! »

Bunny laisse tomber sa tête à terre, soulagée. Elle regarde ensuite les quatre endroits d'où sont venus les attaques. Elle sait très bien qui en sont les instigateurs. Elle l'a su au moment où elle a vu cette épée sertie de joyaux. Les journalistes de le filmer les quatre endroits en même temps mais n'y parviennent pas. Les Sailors rejoignent Bunny pendant que les quatre alliés providentiels se dévoilent.

« Guerrière de la Terre, Uranus est ma planète !

_ Guerrière des Abysses, Neptune est ma planète !

_ Guerrière du Temps, Pluton est ma planète !

_ Guerrière du Chaos, Saturne est ma planète ! »

Elles se rejoignent et lance d'une même voix :

« Nous sommes les guerrières des temps nouveaux !

_ Ah ben voilà ! Il ne manquait que le reste de l'équipe des majorettes. Vous allez donner une représentation ?

_ Tais-toi ! crie Frédérique. Tu vis tes derniers instants. (Elle se tourne vers son épée) Reviens ! »

L'épée se détache de l'arbre, libérant l'araignée, tranché en deux. Elle revient dans la main de la guerrière.

« Tu comptes me battre avec ça ? 

_ Entre autre oui, répond-elle.

_ Mais aussi avec ça ! »

Mylène fait apparaître une lueur bleutée et son miroir apparaît.

« Et avec ça ! »

Le cœur du sceptre de Séverine se détache et vient se poser sur sa main.

« Et pour finir : avec ça ! »

Olivia tend sa faux en l'air.

« Et vous pensez faire quoi avec ces vieilleries ? Une brocante ?

_ Non, seulement faire renaître le Saint-Graal, la seule entité qui peut te vaincre.

_ Impossible. Vous l'avez fait naître une fois et Sailor Moon l'a offert à l'ennemi. Il a été détruit ! Vous cherchez seulement à m'intimider.

_ Pense ce que tu voudras. Ta fin est proche »

Uranus s'approche de Bunny et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Sailor Moon, quand la Saint Graal a été détruit, nous t'avons incriminé. Puis nous avons découvert que des puissances supérieures s'étaient révélées à toi. Nous pensions que le Graal était mort et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de revenir.

_ Puis, continue Neptune qui s'est approchée elle aussi, mon miroir m'a révélé quelque chose. Le Graal était destiné à renaître. Nous ne savions pas quand ni surtout comment mais nous avions la certitude que ça produirait vite.

_ Nous avons donc fait des recherches, enchaîne Pluton qui apparaît entre les deux. Nous avons cherché comment réveiller la puissance des talismans pour faire renaître la coupe sacrée. Nous avons fini par découvrir qu'il fallait un catalyseur.

_ La faux de Saturne... comprend Bunny.

_ Exactement, conclut Saturne. C'est mon arme qui doit libérer et contrôler cette énergie. Quand nous avons vu les infos ce matin à la télé puis que vous nous avez appelé, nous avons compris que le moment était venu. 

_ Mais comment allez-vous faire ? 

_ C'est simple, reprend Sylvana. Tout doit se passer comme la dernière fois, à l'exception près que Saturne sera aussi présente.

_ Mais la dernière fois, Frédérique et Mylène ont failli...

_ Mourir. Oui, je sais. Et cette fois-ci, le prix à payer est notre vie à toutes les quatre. Nos coeurs purs vont rejoindre les talismans pour réveiller leur force.

_ Non ! hurle Sailor Moon. Je ne veux pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen !

_ Non, Sailor Moon, il n'y en a pas. Il doit en être ainsi, tranche Sylvana.

_ Non, je ne veux pas ! ! !

_ Tout doit se reproduire comme la dernière fois. Tu ne pourras dons pas nous empêcher. Saturne, à toi ! »

Les quatre filles se reculent. Bunny se relève brusquement et court vers elle mais la plus jeune des guerrières prend sa faux et la plante dans le sol. Un fossé s'ouvre alors entre les deux groupes. Les journalistes pris de peur s'enfuient tous. Bunny tombe à genoux, en pleurs. Ses amis la rejoignent et essaient de la consoler. Elle les repousse sans méchanceté.

« Je dois les empêcher ! Il faut que...

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, vas-y, lui explique Molly. Mais prends garde à toi.

_ Je le ferai... »

Sur ces mots, elle s'élance. Ses ailes la portent au-dessus du gouffre. Saturne savait bien qu'un gouffre aussi grand soit-il ne l'empêcherait pas de les rejoindre. C'était plutôt une barrière morale, censée lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'interposer. Et cela, elle vient de le comprendre. C'est réellement le seul moyen. Et si elle s'interpose, tout pourrait empirer. Elle qui était si bouleversé à l'idée de reprendre les combats ne devrait-elle pas admettre cela ? Mais détruire Faunéus, ça veut dire sacrifier quatre guerrières.

C'est trop dur ! ! ! A dix-sept ans, devoir vivre de pareils événements, c'est trop difficile à surmonter ! Doit-elle empêcher tout cela ? Ne doit-elle pas ? Comment savoir ? Où trouver les réponses ?

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Le cri d'horreur de Bunny est justifiée : le rituel est commencé. Les trois guerrières sont disposées en triangle avec Saturne au centre de la figure. Chacune tient son talisman dans sa main. Saturne les désigne chacune avec sa faux et le talisman se met à briller tantôt d'une lueur orange, bleu/vert ou vert foncé. Ils décollent ensuite de leur main de quelques centimètres et se maintiennent. Bunny y assiste, impuissante. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus arrêter la machine. Elle se pose donc vers elle et regarde, en pleurant doucement.

Uranus, Neptune et Pluton sont à présent reliés entre elles par un tait de lumière. Le triangle qu'elle forme se remplit. La Guerrière du chaos lève sa faux en l'air. Le triangle devient une pyramide qui se teinte des trois couleurs émises par les talismans.

Faunéus est fou de rage. Il a compris que le Graal allait vraiment renaître.

_« Je dois tout faire pour stopper le rituel. Sinon, je signe mon arrêt de mort. »_

Il déchaîne alors toute sa force. Il lance des vipères, des épines, des ronces... Tous les éléments les plus dangereux de la faune et de la flore sont lancés par ses mains et leur force est accrue par ses pouvoirs. Mais rien ne semble pouvoir briser cette union parfaite.

_« C'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen... Je sais. Si c'est Sailor Moon qui doit porter le Graal, je dois la détruire avant qu'elle ne le reçoive à nouveau. »_

Ses mains deviennent alors des racines qui s'allongent et foncent vers Bunny, hypnotisée par la scène.

***

Les racines foncent vers elle. Elle les fixe, complètement stoïque. Ses quatre acolytes qui n'ont pas le pouvoir de la rejoindre pour la défendre lancent leurs attaques. Rien n'y fait. Même le feu ne parvient pas à les arrêter. Les Sailors se regardent et opinent du chef chacune à leur tour.

« Sailor Moon ! Reprends-toi ! lance Mercure.

_ Leur sacrifice sera vain si tu n'es plus là ! enchaîne Jupiter.

_ Et tous les combats qu'on a menés seront vains ! explique Vénus.

_ Et on ne pourra plus se battre ! Donc, j'ai gagné ! »

Bunny, qui n'avait réagi à aucune interpellation reprends conscience à la remarque de Raya.

« Non ! Tu n'as pas gagné ! C'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot. »

On ne sait pas vraiment à qui elle s'adresse mais l'important est qu'elle s'est ressaisie. Mais pourtant, elle n'a plus aucune arme. Aucune... Peut-être pas... La lune sur son front se met à briller et un autre croissant apparaît dans sa main, plus grand. Elle va pouvoir utiliser son arme de base, le frisbee, mais à la mesure des ces puissants pouvoirs.

« Frisbee Lunaire, action ! »

L'arme part juste avant qu'elle ne soit touchée par les racines. Celles-ci sont tranchées de part en part. L'attaque est déjouée et elle est sauve.

Dans la pyramide, le rituel avance. Les talismans se sont regroupés autour du sceptre de Saturne et tourne autour. Ils se mettent ensuite à faire une rotation sur eux-mêmes. Il tourne ensuite de plus en vite jusqu'à devenir des sphères de couleurs. Elle émettent alors chacune une note très pure et cristalline

« Maintenant ! crient les trois filles. »

La jeune fille au centre ferme alors les yeux et fait tourner sa faux au-dessus de sa tête. Des éclairs tombent alors du ciel et se répandent sur l'édifice fait d'énergie. Les quatre combattantes s'écroulent alors et des coeurs de Mylène, Frédérique et Sylvana sortent des étoiles de cristal qui se joignent aux sphères d'énergie. Ce sont leurs coeurs pur. Sans eux, elles ne peuvent plus vivre. Mais Saturne alors ? Elle le possède toujours. Elle devrait donc vivre. Mais à en croire par son teint de porcelaine et sa pâleur mortelle, elle a perdu toute son énergie.

« Alors, c'est fait, en déduit Bunny, la mort dans l'âme. »

Les trois sphères se rejoignent en une seule, plus grosse aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. La pyramide d'énergie explose alors en des milliers de papillons multicolores. Ceux-ci se joignent aux Sailors de l'autre côté de la brèche.

« Je me sens remplie d'énergie, dit Marcy.

_ Moi aussi, acquiesce Mathilda. Je me sens pleine d'une énergie nouvelle. »

Molly ne dit rien et appuie sur sa boucle d'oreille. Des lunettes sortent de son diadème.

« Et ce n'est pas terminé, explique-t-elle. L'énergie contenue dans la sphère est incalculable. Ouvrez vos mirettes, le Graal va apparaître ! »

***

En effet, la sphère se transforme. Elle prend petit à petit la forme d'une coupe. Tous les membres, même le plus vil, reconnaissent la coupe sacrée. Mais sa forme se modifie. Elle devient plus fine, plus moderne. Son socle reste le même mais le corps devient très fin. De chaque coté du cercle socle partent des volutes de métal doré torsadé. Le corps du Graal et les volutes sont jointes par trois perles surmontées d'un croissant de lune ailé. Sur cette lune est monté une sphère de cristal. De chaque côté, elle est ornée de trois petites perles d'ou partent des ailes plus grandes. Enfin, le globe est surmonté d'une couronne royale elle-même ornée d'une lune.

Le plus beau se trouve dans cette sphère. Une véritable voix lactée y évolue. En son centre se trouve la lune puis tout autour les étoiles, formant des milliers de constellations. Il est resplendissant. Encore plus beau qu'avant.

Enfin beau, ça dépend du point de vue. Pour le démon, c'est une abomination.

_« Alors, elles ont réussi. Le Graal est là, encore plus puissant. Mais je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincu. Je dois faire quelque chose. Peut-être puis-je le détruire ? »_

Comme sur la pyramide, il déchaîne toute sa force. Mais aucune attaque, aussi puissante soit elle, ne peut l'atteindre. Elles sont toute détruites par une sorte d'aura émise par la coupe.

« Non ! hurle-t-il. Je dois te détruire ! »

Il fait apparaître des ailes noires dans son dos et s'envole vers l'objet sacré, toujours en suspension. Il fait grandir ses griffes et s'apprête à le toucher quand une brume étoilée s'en échappe et le renvoie sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Il tombe lourdement sur le sol.

La coupe se met alors en mouvement et atterrit dans les mains de la princesse de la Lune. Celle-ci regarde la coupe, ébahie par sa beauté. Elle se ressaisit vite et empoigne les deux hanses. Elle se tourne vers ses amis qui se sont regroupés. Elles ont compris que cette fois-ci, la transformation ne s'appliquerait pas qu'à Sailor Moon mais au groupe entier :

« Pouvoir Suprême, viens à mon secours !

_ Pourvoir Suprême, viens à notre secours ! reprennent ses amies. »

La relique s'ouvre alors, libérant une pluie d'étoiles et une lune entourée d'un halo de lumières. Le temps de la transformation est arrivé.

Le costume de Bunny change. Ses trois jupettes rouges, jaunes et bleues deviennent dorées, argentées et blanches. Les deux rubans qui enserrent sa taille deviennent aussi d'or et d'argent. Le noeud de son dos prend la couleur de l'or rose. Sur les paumes des gants se dessinent des croissant de lune pris dans une étoile. Des fils roses apparaissent dans ses cheveux et coulent en cascade. Ses épaulettes roses gardent leurs couleurs mais deviennent translucides. Elles conservent également ses ailes. Ainsi est fait la guerrière la plus puissante que le monde ait connu.

Ses amis ne sont pas en reste. Elle ont elles aussi droit à leur transformation. A leur tour, elle arborent une triple jupette : une bleue, une blanche et une bleue marine pour Mercure une rouge, une blanche et une bordeaux pour Mars une verte clair, une blanche et une verte foncée pour Marcy une jaune, une blanche et une orange pâle pour Mathilda. Leurs épaulettes transparentes deviennent également triple comme celles de Sailor Moon et Sailor Chibi Moon du temps de Pégase. Sur la paume de leurs gants se dessinent le signe de leur planète dans un une couronne d'étoiles. La broche en forme de coeur s'orne de petites ailes comme celle de leur leader. Le pendentif de leur collier en forme d'étoile devient le signe de leur planète. La pierre de leur diadème se change et devient une étoile. Des ailes semblables à celle de leur ange de leader leur poussent dans le dos.

Ainsi parée, elles rejoignent leurs leader de l'autre coté de la brèche. Deux de chaque côté. Le Graal disparaît au fin fond du coeur de Sailor Moon.

« Sailor Moon, avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, on va pouvoir en finir avec lui ! annonce Molly.

_ Allez-y ! Il a déjà vécu trop longtemps ! »

***

Molly s'avance et tend ses mains. Inconsciemment elle connaît son nouveau pouvoir. Il était en elle depuis toujours et il lui est relevé, comme à toutes ses amies qui s'approchent elles aussi avec l'intime conviction d'avoir la puissance pour le vaincre.

« A moi le sceptre d'Hermès ! crie Mercure.

_ A moi la flèche d'Arès ! crie Mars.

_ A moi le foudret de Zeus ! crie Jupiter.

_ A moi la colombe d'Aphrodite ! » *

_(La petite étoile, c'est que je vous expliquerai un truc à la fin !)_

Un sceptre de bois et de métal finement ciselé, amie du messager des dieux. Une flèche digne du dieu de la guerre. Le trident du plus imposant des dieux. La colombe de verre de la plus belle des déesses.

Ces objets leurs confèrent de nouvelles aptitudes. Elles vont canaliser leur puissance et la redistribuer sous la forme de nouvelles attaques.

« Message des Dieux ! »

Des traits de brume sortent du sceptre et enchaînent Faunéus. Une énorme lame de fond part ensuite et le frappe sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Il perd connaissance un bref instant.

« Arc de la guerre ! »

Elle crée sur son arc une flèche d'argent qu'elle lance. Elle prend feu en touchant le démon et brûle les parties de bois qui compose son corps. Ses bras et jambes se mettent à flamber. Il se réveille pour hurler et se débattre mais il est toujours prisonnier.

« Tempête galactique! »

Le foudre se fait le réceptacle de violent éclairs. Tendu vers l'ennemi, il redistribue sa foudre. A ce moment précis, Faunéus ne sent plus son corps. Son enveloppe charnelle est morte.

« Colombe amoureuse ! »

La colombe de verre devient un oiseau de nuages blancs. Elle vole vers l'ennemi à abattre. Elle s'enroule alors autour de lui en un tourbillon blanc et l'enserre. Il hurle alors que son essence est concentré est prise au piège. Seule reste son esprit, comme au temps des Anciens.

« Vous avez peut-être vaincu mon enveloppe physique, mais comme les anciens, vous ne pouvez rien contre mon âme. Vous ne détruirez pas !

_ Ne pas te vaincre ? Après tout ses sacrifices ? dit Sailor Moon. Je ne crois pas. Je vais même m'en charger.

_ Ah oui ? Et avec quoi ? Les débris de ton bâton de majorettes ?

_ Exactement ! »

Elle ferme les yeux et voit le Millenium d'Argent et sa mère, la reine Séléné *. Opposé à lui, elle voit Cristal Tokyo, la ville du 31ème siècle et se voit elle, la reine Sérénité au côté de Bourdu, alias le roi Endymion. Le lien entre ses deux mondes, c'est son cristal d'argent. C'est la source de son pouvoir et elle doit l'utiliser. Elle rouvre les yeux et porte les mains à son cœur. Une lueur apparaît à cet endroit. Une fleur de cristal apparaît alors où repose son cristal. Il resplendit et envoie un rayon vers son sceptre brisé. Celui-ci se reconstitue alors et la rejoint. La fleur se pose dessus et le cristal se pose en son sommet. Il grandit jusqu'à toucher le sol.

_ « Je n'ai pas réussi. Je vais mourir. Ce pouvoir est mille fois plus grand que le mien. Appliqué aux cinq guerrières, je suis perdu. Je dois trouver un moyen de continuer à vivre. Un moyen de subsister. Mais comment. Je ne peux pas détruire ce pouvoir. Etant un être mauvais, il m'a rejeté. Je ne peux pas non plus le corrompre. Que faire alors ? »_

Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçoit un écureuil qui coure. Il le voit rejoindre un animal plus grand dans un fourré, probablement sa mère. Il a alors une idée.

_« Des enfants ! Je dois concevoir des progénitures ! Rien de plus simple. »_

Il fait apparaître une rose rouge sang et un renard et mêle une petite partie de son énergie à eux. Il les enferme ensuite dans un cristal. Ce cristal s'envole ensuite et disparaît dans le ciel. 

Personne n'a remarqué son petit manège. Tous sont concentrés sur leur chef.

« Tu as fait assez de mal ! lance Sailor Moon. Ton règne de terreur s'arrête ici. Pouvoir du Cristal D'Argent ! Cosmos Lunaire, Action ! »

« Tout est terminé... »

Le cristal d'argent s'illumine et un halo de lumière purificatrice part, semée de petites lunes et d'étoiles. L'ectoplasme est très vite cerné par la lumière blanche. Il hurle de douleur. Pour lui, pas de Rédemption possible. Il est condamné à disparaître. Et c'est ce qui ce passe. Il se rétracte et rétrécit. Puis il commence à s'estomper et à tomber en poussière. Très vite, il ne reste plus qu'une forme qui est vaguement celle d'une tête. Elle ouvre une bouche hideuse, faite de néant et de vide et annonce d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Rien n'est terminé ! Ça ne fait que commencer ! »

Et il disparaît. Tout est terminé. Il est vaincu. Les cinq guerrières tombent à genoux, épuisé. Elles retrouvent leur ancien costume. Utiliser la force du Graal donne une puissance inimaginable mais c'est exténuant. Bunny parvient quand même à articuler :

« On a réussi. Je ne sais ce qu'il a voulu dire par le fait que rien n'était terminé mais il est mort. On l'a crevé cette saleté.

_ Bunny ! Quel langage ! lance Molly d'une voix chevrotante.

_ En attendant, il y a quatre guerrières qui ont besoin de moi. Je dois puiser dans mes dernières force pour...

_ Bunny, dit gentiment Mathilda en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, tu crois vraiment pouvoir y arriver ? Ne faut-il mieux pas...

_ Non ! Je suis sûr d'y arriver. »

***

Sur ce, elle se lève les jambes tremblantes et s'avance vers les corps. Elle tend les mains et appelle le Saint-Graal. Rien ne se passe. Elle essaie à nouveau mais rien ne se passe. Elle s'énerve alors et crie au pouvoir suprême de venir à elle. En vain. Elle tombe alors à genoux au milieu des quatre guerrières. Elle martèle le sol de dépit. Ses amies la rejoignent et la réconfortent. Bunny éclate alors en sanglots. 

Il se passe alors une chose extraordinaire. Les larmes ne touchent pas le sol mais se dirigent vers les défuntes. Là, elle se dilatent et deviennent des sphères parfaites. Elles prennent alors chacune la teinte de la couleur du costume de la personne visée. Elles rayonnent et deviennent leurs talismans. Le Graal apparaît sans avoir été appelé. Il émet quatre rayons qui touchent les objets sacrés. Le cœur pur qui les avait rejoint est extrait. La faux de Saturne se lève alors et leurs coeurs purs tournoient autour. Des décharges d'énergie glissent alors sur le sceptre avant de rejoindre le corps de la guerrière du Chaos. Ils rejoignent ensuite leurs propriétaires. Les quatre guerrières ouvrent alors les yeux. Molly, Marcy, Mathilda et Raya leur sautent alors au coup et à leur tour se mettent à pleurer mais de joie cette fois. Les quatre jeunes femmes ressuscitées les regardent et leurs adressent un sourire amical. 

Bunny les observe et n'y tenant plus vient ... tirer les cheveux de Raya. Celle-ci se retourne brusquement, lâchant Sylvana qui est rattrapée de justesse et sautent sur Bunny la faisant rouler par terre. Elle lui tire aussi les cheveux pis lui chatouille les côtes. Morte de rire, elle se débat mais rien n'y fait.

Tout est bien qui finit bien encore une fois ! Pourvu que ça dure !

***

**~* E p i l o g u e *~**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'incident. Les neuf membres du groupe se sont retrouvés pour faire le point. Les Guerrières de la Lune ont parlé aux Guerrières des Temps Nouveaux de la menace énoncée par Faunéus. Après de longues discussions, aucune ne trouve un argument valable pour l'expliquer. C'est vrai que celui de Bunny n'est pas vraiment au point : Il va envoyer de sa tombe un énorme oiseau s'écraser sur la tour du Tokyo. C'est pas Bin Laden ! 

Ensuite, Frédérique leur a expliqué quelque chose. Elle et ses amies savaient qu'il y avait un moyen de les sauver. C'était d'agir comme Bunny l'avait fait par instinct. Mais elle devait le faire d'elle-même pour que cela fonctionne.

En faisant cela, elle a utilisé une partie de la force vitale du Graal pour faire revenir les talismans et les séparer des coeurs purs. Elle a donc réduit la force du Graal. Le pouvoir qui en émane sera donc moins puissant.

« Pour rien au monde je ne regretterai ce que j'ai fait, a répondu Bunny. Même moins puissante, on vaincra toujours. On a en nous la force de l'amitié et c'est la plus puissante force du monde ! On arrivera à tout tant qu'on restera unis ! »

Elle tend ensuite sa main devant elle. Huit autres viennent s'y joindre. Elle les lève ensuite dans un bruyant « hip hip hip hourra ! »

Ainsi s'achève le grand combat des guerrières. Mais est-ce le dernier ? Rien n'est moins sûr...

**Fin ou à suivre ?...**

***

C'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a un plu un peu ! Juste un petit peu ! ! ! En tout cas, content ou pas, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire sur mon e-mail : snchzmig@aol.com . J'attends vos remarques, vos critiques, vos réactions, vos commentaires... Ne soyez pas trop méchants quand même ! ! ! Et expliquez vos motivations ! ! ! N'hésitez pas ! ! ! J'adore qu'on m'écrive ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

J'ai terminé mon petit laïus ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir,

@+,

Miguel (C'est mon p'tit nom sur le net !)

P.S : J'ai oublié d'expliquer les deux petites étoiles :

**La première * : Les noms des planètes viennent des noms des Dieux romains comme Mercure, le messager des Dieux ou Jupiter, le plus puissant Dieu de l'Olympe. Et il y a une correspondance avec les dieux Grecs : Mercure = Hermès, Mars = Arès, Jupiter = Zeus et Vénus = Aphrodite. Donc, j'ai trouvé original d'utiliser les noms de dieux grecs pour les nouvelles attaques.**

**La deuxième * : La reine Séléné est la mère de la princesse Sérénité dans le Millenium d'Argent. Mais saviez-vous qu'en grec ancien, Séléné veut dire lune. Ça explique son nom ! ! !**

J'ai fini de dispenser mon savoir !


	2. Back to fight

----------------

Back to fight

----------------

**** Note ** : Après avoir vu Sailor Moon Stars en entier sur le net, et donc le sublime dernier épisode, j'ai décidé de réécrire cet épisode en éliminant les nouvelles Sailors que j'avais créées ! En effet, j'ai envie de faire une suite avec juste les Sailors qu'on connaît tous ! Hé oui ! Sailor Moon est irremplaçable !**

***

**_~~ Résumé du dernier épisode ~~_**

_Après le combat contre Galaxia, les Sailors ont eu un autre combat à mener. Un combat contre Faunéus. Impuissante contre une telle force, elles allaient recevoir le coup de Grâce quand l'arrivée inopinée de Frédérique, Mylène, Sylvana et Olivia a permis de faire renaître le Graal._

_ Grâce à une nouvelle force procurée par le Graal, les Sailors ont pu détruire leur ennemi. Elles pensaient enfin pouvoir mener une vie tranquille, mais Faunéus avait tout prévu. Avant de mourir, il avait mêlé une partie de son énergie à une plante et un animal._

_ Qui sont ces deux entités maléfiques ? Où sont-elles ? Quand vont-elles apparaître ? Nous la saurons bien assez tôt..._

***

Quinze heures. Quelque part dans la ville. Le cristal créé par l'horrible Faunéus vogue dans le ciel depuis la mort de l'être. Cela fait deux semaines et il commence à faiblir. S'il ne trouve pas très bientôt le lieu idéal, il disparaîtra. Il a déjà perdu de son sinistre éclat et menace de tomber du ciel pour s'écraser au sol et se briser. 

Ce serait l'hypothèse la plus pratique et somme toutes la moins dangereuse pour cette planète. Malheureusement, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça...

***

A des lieues de ses préoccupations, cinq adolescentes très unies discutent en sirotant une boisson chez leur ami Tommy. Enfin, seulement quatre boivent. La cinquième, blonde avec deux longs cheveux et deux chignons, se goinfrent de pâtisseries. Une personne normalement constituée serait déjà malade d'indigestion. Mais elle, elle est spéciale. C'est à la fois la princesse Sérénité qui veille sur le Millenium d'Argent, Sailor Moon la guerrière de la Lune qui défend la ville de Tokyo, la reine Sérénité qui règne sur Cristal Tokyo et surtout l'adolescente en classe de terminale qui défend... son mille-feuille !

Elle représente le Bien et aidée de ses amis, elles sont les plus puissantes des guerrières. Elles ont vaincu bien des démons dont un, il y a deux semaines, échappé d'une urne funéraire et du nom de Faunéus. Il contrôlait la faune et la Flore. Ça n'a pas été sans mal mais maintenant, elles ont la certitude d'être vraiment en paix.

Soit, c'est vrai qu'il a dit que rien n'était terminé et que ça ne faisait que commencer, mais après de nombreuses recherches, elles sont persuadés que ce n'était que des menaces en l'air. Elles fêtent donc la paix, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas trop éphémère.

***

Un immeuble. Il est désaffecté. Personne ne s'en occupe depuis plusieurs années. Il est entre deux bâtiments en bon état. Dans celui-ci, la végétation a repris ses droits. Elle pousse librement. Ici, les plantes parasites sont reines. Les animaux errant y trouvent également refuge. Rats, souris et autres rongeurs côtoient les oiseaux qui se posent sur le sol en passant par les fenêtres brisées. Les nids se multiplient. Les serpents s'infiltrent entre les ronces pour atteindre ces habitations de paille, prises entre lierre et liserons.

L'endroit rêvé pour faire germer le Mal, non ? En tout cas, c'est ici que le cristal s'est écrasé par une fenêtre et a transpercé les planchers des différents étages pour se planter dans le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Le choc l'a fissuré. Il était parfaitement opaque jusque là. Maintenant, une sorte de vapeur mêlée à de la poussière s'en échappe, le rendant de plus en plus transparents.

Après quelques minutes, on peut voir ce qui repose à l'intérieur : deux enfants, enlacés, dormant l'un contre l'autre.

***

« Levons nos verres à la paix ! lance Raya. »

Toutes les filles s'exécutent avec joie... Sauf Bunny qui n'a rien à lever.

« Lève donc ta cuillère Bunny, lance Raya, sarcastique. Ça fera au moins deux secondes que tu ne passeras pas à manger. »

De la vapeur s'échappe des oreilles de Bunny qui devient écarlate. Elle ne répond pas et met un morceau de gâteau sur sa cuillère et fait basculer le métal en arrière pour le lancer sur Raya. Entre les deux yeux. Raya se jette sur Bunny et la plaque au sol. Un nuage de fumée se forme pendant leurs bagarre. Puis elles sentent peser sur elles le regard des autres clients. Elles se sentent alors ridicules au plus haut point et rejoignent piteusement leurs sièges. Leurs amis les regardent et éclatent de rire.

« Faites pas cette tête ! lance Mathilda. C'est la fête ! Allez, je lève mon verre à la protectrice de notre planète ! Pour Bunny, hip hip hip...

_ Hourra ! »

Mignon, non ? Si seulement ça pouvait durer encore un peu. Seulement un petit peu...

***

Le cristal s'est désagrégé. Les deux enfants reposent sur le sol. Les animaux se sont regroupés autour d'eux et la végétation s'est détachée des murs pour venir les entourer.

Les deux êtres commencent soudain à bouger. Faune et flore semblent retenir leur souffle pour honorer la naissance de leurs nouveaux représentants. Ceux-ci ouvre les yeux et sourit. Il se lève. L'un d'eux, un garçon, annonce :

« Nous voilà, père. Nous sommes enfin là pour te venger. Moi Fonus, maître de la faune, j'en fais le serment !

_ Nous saurons t'honorer ! Nous détruirons celles qui t'ont fait du mal ! Moi, Flora, maîtresse de la flore, j'en fais le serment. »

Ils se prennent alors les mains et s'embrassent. La poussière de leur « cocon » se met alors à briller. Un peu de poussière se soulève et se transforme. Elle devient deux broches qui s'élèvent et viennent se déposer dans leurs mains. Le lien avec leur géniteur est si fort qu'ils savent ce que c'est :

« Voilà nos broches, annonce Fonus. Le Cœur de la Faune pour moi...

_ Et l'Ame de la Flore moi, continue Flora. Avec ça, nous allons pouvoir donner de la force à nos amis ici présent. N'est-ce pas, mon beau renard ?

_ Oui, ma jolie rose. D'ailleurs, c'est à toi que revient l'honneur de créer le premier.

_ Merci, mon tout beau. Alors, voyons ce que nous avons là. Du lierre, des ronces, du liseron. Mélangeons tout ça pour voir. »

Elle tend sa broche vers la végétation et prononce :

« Ame de la flore, déchaîne ta puissance ! »

Un rayon noir part et les trois plantes se mêlent. Elles prennent la forme d'un être hybride, horrible mélange des trois plantes. Le rayon est toujours là et continue à alimenter ce démon.

« En tant que parasite, tu auras le pouvoir de voler l'énergie et d'étrangler tes victimes comme tu le fais pour étouffer les arbres. Maintenant, va et vide les guerrières de leur essence jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt ! »

L'aura noire se disperse et le monstre est libéré. Il se jette par la fenêtre en hurlant :

« Energie ! Destruction ! »

Les deux êtres se regardent et, satisfaits, sourient. Ils s'embrassent.

***

« Bunny, tu te dépêches, on a fini, nous !

_ C'est facile... Vous avez pris... que des ... boissons... articule la boulimique entre deux bouchées.

_ Tu es désespérante, Bunny, lance Molly. Tu sais que chaque bouchée de ces gâteaux contribue à boucher tes artères. A ce rythme là, tu seras obèse d'ici deux ans.

_ M'en fiche... C'est trop bon...

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la stopper ? demande Marcy.

_ Aaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! »

La voix est venue de dehors. Bunny a sauté de son siège et a couru hors du bar, la main sur sa broche.

« Voilà ta réponse, répond Raya. Enfin, j'aurai préféré une autre méthode. »

Elle aussi a senti que ce n'était pas naturel. Elle sort, suivi de ses amis. Le spectacle qu'elles y trouvent n'est pas réjouissant. Un monstre tient une femme à la gorge. Celle-ci pâlit de secondes en secondes. Bunny comprend qu'il lui vole son énergie.

Elle lui saute dessus en lui hurlant de la lâcher. Pour toute réponse, il fait apparaître une liane qui lui entoure la taille pour lui faire subir le même sort. Quand il commence à lui voler son énergie, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres hideuses :

« Guerrière ! Energie ! »

Les quatre amis de Bunny réagissent au quart de tour et partent se cacher pour se transformer. Elles ressortent quelques secondes plus tard, dans leurs magnifiques costumes. Sailor Mars ne pers pas de temps :

« Flèche enflammée de Mars ! »

L'attaque part et file dans le vent. Elle libère d'un coup les deux femmes. Bunny n'a pas trop perdu d'énergie. L'autre femme par contre est inconsciente.

« Mets-toi à l'abri ! crie Mercure à Bunny. On s'occupe d'elle ! »

Elle s'adresse à sa meilleure amie avec distance pour que personne de ceux qui les observent ne perce leur secret. Et le « va te cacher ! » veut dire ce qu'il veut dire : va te trouver un coin sans personne pour te transformer. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle prend une mine faussement apeurée et entre dans une ruelle. Une minute après, venant d'un autre endroit, elle lance :

« Frisbee Lunaire, action ! »

Un frisbee en forme de croissant de lune fonce sur le monstre. Touché au flanc, il porte la main à sa blessure et fonce vers la guerrière. Marcy l'écarte de la trajectoire de Sailor Moon. Il se jette alors vers elle et Molly le fige avec ses « Paillettes d'Argent ». Il s'en défait facilement, l'attaque utilisée par la guerrière de l'eau étant son attaque de base. Ça a bien sûr pour effet de faire que le démon se lance sur elle.

Les guerrières commencent à avoir assez...

***

« Ça suffit ! coupe Sailor Moon, las de ce petit jeu. On va en finir ! »

Elle fait apparaître son sceptre. Elle le pointe vers le monstre et prononce la formule rédemptrice :

« Silver Moon ! Crystal Power Kiss ! »

Un flot d'énergie naît. Des rayons argentés partent dans un flot continu. Ils sont parsemés de petites lunes et d'étoiles. Ils touchent le monstre qui semble ne rien sentir. Il laisse passer l'attaque sur lui sans broncher. Une fois fini, il fixe Sailor Moon et se jette sur elle. Marcy la protège et envoyant un magistral coup de pied dans la figure du monstre. Il recule, laissant le temps à Bunny de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle fait apparaître le Saint-Graal et prononce la formule qui l'a tant de fois secourue :

« Pouvoir Suprême, viens à mon secours !

_ Pouvoir suprême, viens à notre secours ! reprennent ses co-équipières »

La coupe sacrée s'ouvre leur permettant de se transformer toutes, arborant leurs plus beaux costumes et atteignant un stade de puissance infini.

Parées ainsi, Sailor Mars, Mercure, Jupiter et Vénus s'avancent.

« Fini de jouer ! lance Molly. A moi le sceptre d'Hermès ! Message des Dieux !

_ A moi la flèche d'Arès ! Arc de la guerre !

_ A moi le foudre de Zeus ! Tempête Galactique !

_ A moi la colombe d'Aphrodite ! Colombe Amoureuse ! »

 Des traits de brume l'emprisonne. Une énorme lame de fond part ensuite et le touche sans qu'il puisse se défendre. De l'arc part une flèche d'argent qui s'enflamme au contact du corps du monstre. Pendant ce temps, le foudre se fait le réceptacle de violents éclairs. Tendue vers l'ennemi, il envoie son énergie. La colombe vient finir le travail. Elle devient nuage blanc et s'enroule autour de lui et l'enserre.

Il tombe à genoux sous la puissance des attaques mais se relève trop facilement. Toute cette puissance ne lui a pas causé trop de dégâts. Mercure, surprise, fait apparaître son ordinateur avec sa boucle d'oreille et analyse le monstre.

« Sailor Moon, à toi ! lance-t-elle. Mets-y toute ta puissance ! Nos attaques ne l'ont pas beaucoup affaibli !

_ Ok, Molly ! »

Elle porte la main gauche à sa broche, la droite tenant son bâton. Le Cristal d'Argent apparaît sous forme d'une fleur de verre. Il se pose sur le sceptre qui grandit jusqu'à toucher le sol. Elle le tend alors vers le monstre et crie :

« Pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent ! Cosmos Lunaire ! »

Un torrent de lumière part, toujours semé d'étoiles et de lune. Le monstre se retrouve cerné par la lumière blanche. Il hurle de douleur. Il tombe à terre...

***

Mais ce qu'elles voient les terrifient. Le monstre censé mourir sort une main de la sphère blanche et lance ses lianes. Elles entourent très vite la lumière purificatrice. Pire, elles l'aspirent. Et le monstre grossit de manière inquiétante.

***

« Il a aspiré ton attaque, Sailor Moon ! explique Molly.

_ Merci, mais euh... J'avais remarqué !

_ D'après mes données, ton attaque n'est pas assez puissante pour le vaincre.

_ Mais pourtant, on a bien vaincu Faunéus avec et il était très puissant !

_ Oui, mais souviens-toi, pour ressusciter Frédérique, Mylène, Olivia et Sylvana, tu as utilisé une partie de l'essence vitale du Graal ! Il et donc moins puissant que contre Faunéus.

_ Comment on va le vaincre alors ?

_ J'ai une idée ! lance Marcy. Si on donne notre force à Sailor Moon, enfin à son bâton, elle aura peut-être assez de force pour le vaincre. Nous, on perdra nos costumes et nos pouvoirs par contre. Par contre, si ça ne fonctionne pas, on aura perdu les pouvoirs conférés par le Graal et on aura plus assez de force pour se transformer à nouveau.

_ Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, approuve Mathilda. Si on le laisse faire des dégâts dans la ville avec cette puissance, ce sera très dangereux.

_ Tu as raison, continue Raya. Allez, c'est parti ! »

Elles se placent autour de Sailor Moon en carré. Elles lèvent la tête et un rayon de la couleur de leurs habits part dans le ciel. Les rayons se rassemblent en un point au-dessus de la tête de Bunny. Il vient alors la toucher, formant une colonne de lumière blanche. Remplie de puissance, elle tend son bâton en l'air et crie :

« Pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent ! Cosmos Lunaire !

Un arc-en-ciel part du groupe et part toucher le monstre. Celui-ci sous l'effet commence à rétrécir. Les quatre amies de Bunny resserrent leurs mains pour lui donner les dernières onces d'énergie qu'elles possèdent. 

Leurs costumes donnés par le Graal disparaissent. Bunny concentre sa force sur le monstre. Elle ferme les yeux. Ses amis continuent à lui donner leur énergie. Le monstre commence à disparaître. Sailor Moon n'en perd pas pour autant sa concentration. 

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ses amies s'écroulent, épuisés et que leurs costumes disparaissent. Bunny arrête tout subitement et se jette sur elles. Elle tente de les réveiller mais elles sont inconscientes. Folle de rage, elle se tourne vers le monstre mais celui-ci est déjà devant elle. Il l'entoure d'une liane et la soulève du sol. Il place sa main sur sa broche et commence à aspirer ses pouvoirs. Elle retrouve son costume d'Eternelle Sailor Moon.

Très vite, le cristal d'Argent regagne sa broche et elle retrouve son costume d'Eternelle Sailor Moon. Le monstre commence alors à prendre les pouvoirs du joyau sacré. Ses pouvoirs s'en vont, en même temps que sa vie. Elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Ses minutes sont comptées.

***

            Bunny flotte, nue, dans un lieu inconnu. Elle est à demi consciente, pas assez forte pour bouger mais pas encore inconsciente. Elle dérive lentement. Tout n'est que lumière et couleur autour d'elle. Elle ne semble plus préoccupé par son ennemi qui n'est d'ailleurs plus présent. Elle se contente de laisser le courant la guider.

            Cependant, une voix vient troubler son repos.

« Sailor Moon… »

            Elle réagit quand on prononce son nom mais ne bouge pas. 

« Sailor Moon, ressaisis-toi ! »

            Le courant s'arrête brusquement et une intense lumière envahit la pièce. Une fois dissipé, une voix s'élève :

« Chibi Chibi ! »

            La petite Chibi Chibi se tient là, aux côtés de Galaxia dont les cheveux tombent en cascade. Elles sont toutes les deux nues et deux grandes ailes de plumes blanches partent de leur dos.

« Sailor Moon, tu as un combat à mener ! Utilise la force du Graal comme ta nouvelle puissance ! Laisse-le dissoudre sa puissance en toi et révéler sa vraie force ! »

            Chibi Chibi lui sourit et lui tend sa main :

« Chibi Chibi ! Donner la main ? »

            Sailor Moon s'exécute et joint sa main à celle de la petite fille… Et se réveille dans la rue.

***

            Le monstre en a toujours après son joyau. Elle n'essaie pas de le repousser mais se contente de dire :

« Pouvoir suprême, révèle-moi ta vraie force ! »

            La coupe sacrée apparaît alors, mais au lieu de la transformer, elle irradie de lumière, repoussant la montre. Par sa puissance, elle fait reprendre connaissance aux amies de Bunny. Elle continue à irradier, les transformant comme elle le fait d'habitude. La seule différence est que, cette fois-ci, en le faisant, elle disparaît en une pluie d'étoiles qui rejoignent les cœurs des différentes guerrières. Elles le savent toutes à présent : cette transformation est définitive : Leurs pouvoirs ont évolué. Et le Graal, en faisant cela, a décuplé sa force.

            Consciente de leur force, les guerrières attaquent :

« A moi le sceptre d'Hermès ! Message des Dieux !

_ A moi la flèche d'Arès ! Arc de la guerre !

_ A moi le foudre de Zeus ! Tempête Galactique !

_ A moi la colombe d'Aphrodite ! Colombe Amoureuse ! »

            Le monstre tombe à terre sous la puissance dévastatrice des attaques. Il parvient à se relever mais il sait que c'en est fini de lui. Déjà, la puissance du cristal d'Argent a rejoint le sceptre de Sailor Moon. Il grandit jusqu'à toucher le sol. Elle le tend devant elle et crie :

« Pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent ! Cosmos Lunaire ! »

            Le Cristal d'Argent s'illumine et un halo de lumière part, parsemé de lunes et d'étoiles. Le monstre est très vite cerné par la lumière qui l'emprisonne. La sphère rayonne et s'estompe. Cette fois-ci, le monstre ne s'en est pas sorti. Il ne reste que trois branches de lierre, de liseron et de ronce entremêlées qui tombent en poussière et sont vite balayées par le vent.

            Encore une victoire pour les étoiles du système solaire !

***

            Une semaine s'est écoulée et aucun autre incident n'ait survenu. Les guerrières sont bien conscientes que le combat a repris. Faunéus avait raison quand il disait que rien n'était terminé, mais que savait-il ? Est-il à l'origine de ce monstre ou bien savait-il qu'un autre ennemi prendrait sa place ? Autant de questions que se posent chacune des guerrières alors qu'elles observent le ciel en cette nuit claire. 

Mais il est encore trop tôt pour y donner une réponse, l'ennemi lui-même n'ayant lui-même pas toutes les clés en main…

*****TBC*****

            Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! Ça va être beaucoup plus dur à mener sans les nouvelles guerrières vu que tout était prévu en fonction de l'objet qu'elles devaient rechercher ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Ça me plait comme ça ! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous !

            Voilà, c'est tout !

@+,

Miguel


End file.
